The IchiRuki Facebook Fanclub
by blackerthanbleach
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia stumble upon a facebook fan page supporting their romance. Panic ensues.


**Firstly, sorry for butchering their names. :/**

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki was <em>appalled.<em>

"What the _FUCK _is this?" he cried, turning around violently in his desk chair. "Rukia! TELL ME! What is this! What the hell is this!" Ichigo's tan arm flailed around wildly, coming to point at his computer.

Rukia Kuchiki hopped down from her spot lying lazily on Ichigo's bed, and joined him at his desk, where his sleek black laptop sat.

"What are you so worked up about?" Rukia asked, sending the orange haired boy an odd look.

"Look! Just look!"

Rukia rolled her eyes and peered at the words flashing on the screen. "Ichigo and Rukia Facebook Fanclub. Join if you support the romance between these two amazing- wait- Ichigo… and Rukia... _that's us Ichigo!"_

"No fucking shit that's us, Rukia! No fucking shit!"

"B-but- I never- who-" Rukia continued to spluttered indignant nonsense as Ichigo scrolled down the page, his mouth dropping with each click of the mouse.

**Blackerthanbleach: **YEAH! ICHIGO X RUKIA FANS UNITE! WHO'S WITH ME!

**Isshin Kurosaki: **My son! The apple of my eye, the fruit of my loins! Masaki would be so proud of you! :D ^.^ . MAKE SOME BABIES!

**Yoruichi Shihouin: **No need to push them, Isshin. I'm sure their already at it. ;)

_Kisuke Urahara and Keigo Asano like this comment._

**Keigo Asano: **Awww Ichi! I wanted Rukia!

**Sado Yasutora: **I am very happy for the two of them.

**Tatsuki Arisawa: **Rukia, if he ever hurts you, just contact me!

**Renji Abarai: **Like he _would! _He's fucking whipped!

_Ikkaku Madarame liked this comment._

**Unohana Retsu: **This is all very pleasant. :)

**Yuzu Kurosaki: **Wow, Ichi-ni! I'm already heading to the grocery to buy a big feast! We can all celebrate! It'll be sooooo fun! 3 :D

**Ikkau Madarame: **Congrats Ichigo! Finally ready to come to Soul Society now and have some sake with us to celebrate? ;D

_Rangiku Matsumoto, Shuuhei Hisagi, Renji Abarai and 4 others like this comment._

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **Did someone say SAKE! I'm in! Ichigo, get your ass over here!

**Shuuhei Hisagi: **This will be fun.

**Uryu Ishida: **Heh. Never thought the idiot would finally grow some balls and confess his love to her.

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques: **lolwhatballs

_Uryu Ishida, Nnoitra Jiruga, Renji Abarai and 5 others liked this comment._

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **So is this sake thing still up for grabs?

**Shunsui Kyoraku: **I dunno, if the two of 'em get drunk, they may start reproducing like rabbits. ;)

_Isshin Kurosaki, Keigo Asano, Rangiku Matsumoto, and 6 others liked this comment._

**Juushiro Ukitake: **My, my. What a feisty young couple. Young love.

_Isshin Kurosaki, Keigo Asano, Rangiku Matsumoto and 5 others liked this comment. _

**Ulquiorra Cifer: **By my observations, this means that Orihime Inoue is single.

_Sosuke Aizen, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Keigo Asano and 18 others liked this comment._

**Uryu Ishida: **What are you trying to say, huh?

_Kon liked this comment._

**Orihime Inoue: **Ichigo and Rukia are so cute together! :3 ;D If they had kids, they could name them Ichika! Like Ichigo and Rukia! Don't you think that just sounds lovely? I could feed their kids red bean paste everyday so they grow big and strong! :D 3 3 3 ;) :P . ^.^ *_*;D Young love, oh young love!

**Renji Abarai: **-.-

**Yasutora Sado: **…

**Karin Kurosaki: **whathefuck.

_Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa and _34_ others liked this comment._

**Ulquiorra Cifer: **I happen to think the idea sounds nice.

**Orihime Inoue: **I knew you'd agree with me, Ulquiorra-kun!

**Uryu Ishida: **Since when did he become Ulquiorra _kun!_

_Kon liked this comment._

**Juushiro Ukitake: **Now, now, lets not fight. :)

**Yoruichi Shihouin: **I wonder what Ichigo and Rukia are doing right now.

**Kisuke Urahara: **each other ;)

_Yoruichi Shihouin, Renji Abarai, Rangiku Matsumoto and 56 others liked this comment._

**Shuuhei Hisagi: **Wow. You guys are perverts.

_Tatsuki Arisawa and Yumichika Ayesegawa liked this comment._

**Yumichika Ayesegawa: **I agree. The beauty of this couple will fade out if we only focus on the sexual aspects of their relationship!

**Ikkaku Madarame: **Shut up, Yumichika.

_Keigo Asano, Renji Abarai, Yoruichi Shihouin and 10 others liked this comment._

**Yumichika Ayesegawa: **you just don't have an eye for beauty like I do.

**Ikkaku Madarame: **Let me make it up to ya. ;)

_Yumichika Ayesegawa liked this comment._

**Kenpachi Zaraki: **You pansies are fucking disgusting

_Grimmjow Jeagerjaques liked this comment._

**Renji Abarai: **… Zaraki-taichou has a facebook?

**Shunsui Kyoraku: **We captains have a lot of secrets, ne?

_Juushiro Ukitake, Unohana Retsu, Kisuke Urahara and 9 others liked this comment._

**Sajin Komamura: **I'm going to ignore the ridiculous comments on this post… Anyways, I'm glad Ichigo finally became a true man and confessed his love to Rukia.

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques: **lolheisnotaman.

_Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, Uryu Ishida and 12 others liked this comment._

**Orihime Inoue: **Grimmjow! Do not be so mean! . :'( I'm gonna cry! /3

**Ulquiorra Cifer: **You made Orihime cry. You now must be willing to suffer the consequences.

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques: **The consequences! Hah! Bring it on, ya emo freak! You couldn't kill me even if ya tried! Ya wanna go! Then le

**Renji Abarai: **Why did Grimmjow stop typing suddenly?

**Ulquiorra Cifer: **I have successfully gotten rid of the enemy target.

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **:'O

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **MATSUMOTO! I told you to do the paperwork! Why are you on facebook? If you don't log off I'm going to throw out your stash of sake.

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **You know about my stash of sake? :O

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **Now I do -.-

_Shunsui Kyoraku, Yoruichi Shihoun, Renji Abarai and 8 others liked this comment._

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **But ! I'm having fun laughing at the expense of the strawberry and Rukia!

_Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, Isshin Kurosaki and 23 others liked this comment._

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **Matsumoto. You have 5 seconds.

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **Or what, ne? :D :D ;)

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **Hyorinmaru

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **I'M GOING! I'M GOING!

**Ikkaku Madarame: **Anyways…

**Shunsui Kyoraku: **Is anyone gonna get Ichigo to come here?

**Renji Abarai: **I volunteer! Ima go straight to the world of the living and drag his ass over!

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Lieutenant Abarai.

_Ikkaku Madarame, Shuuhei Hisagi, Yoruhichi Shihouin and 39 others liked this comment._

**Renji Abarai: **CAPTAIN! Ahh.. crap..

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Lieutenant Abarai. I thought you were doing paperwork.

**Renji Abarai: **Uh—taichou, heh.. you see… I'm uh… doing paperwork.. online! Yeah! ONLINE!

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **On an ichiruki facebook fanclub?

**Renji Abarai: **…yeah?

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **prepare for your punishment.

**Shuuhei Hisagi: **oh _shit._

_Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki, Kisuke Urahara and 58 others liked this comment._

**Renji Abarai: **ne, taichou... is this the same punishment as last night?

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **...Yes.

**Renji Abarai: **Mmm, guys I'll be offline for a while. I'm not being gentle this time, Byakuya.. :)

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Please hurry, Renji.

**Kenpachi Zaraki: **What in the actual fuck.

_Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Isshin Kurosaki, Shuuhei Hisagi and 67 others liked this comment._

* * *

><p>Rukia heard a loud thump as Ichigo passed out on the floor.<p>

After finishing reading Renji and Byakuya's comments, the dark haired girl joined him.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN! :D<strong>

**FIRSTLY, THIS IS PURELY CRACK!**

**AND SECONDLY, I KNOW I BUTCHERED ALL OF THEIR NAMES. :(**

**Hey guys, long time no see. I've been really busy lately :/**

**Hopefully you liked this fic... it hasn't been edited and I know it's really choppy and weird :/ I hope it's not too bad. **

**Wasn't sure whether this would go under IchiRuki, ByaRen, YumiKkaku or even UlquiHime lol. :D Guess it has a bit of all 4. And a hint of one sided UryuHime. lol. I hope you guys like my fail attempt :D**


End file.
